At present the conventional system for mounting filter bags comprise more than two movable parts, such as arms, rotary springs, etc., which are attached to the frame by means of flanges, or else the said bags are secured to the frame with staples or clips; this does not consistently guarantee adequate mounting of the filter bags; furthermore this system is subject to failure of the mechanical means used.
At the present time there is no means or system permitting of mounting the bags by simple rather than complicated steps and using a minimum number of structural pieces which are easily manipulated, allowing the mounting of the bag around its entire periphery, and finally are assuring both hermetic sealing and structural strength.